Rack and Ruin
by ambivalentidea
Summary: Kalau sudah tiba saatnya kita menutup kedua mata kita, aku ingin kita melakukannya bersamaan. Dengan begitu, apakah kita dapat merasakan satu sama lain lagi? /Episode 19-20 post-fic. Bisa dibilang kelanjutan dari 'What Can You See'.


Rack and Ruin

—_I will stay with you.—_

© ambivalentidea

Psycho-Pass © Psycho-Pass Production Comittee

.

.

* * *

_Meskipun hari esok yang tak berubah masih terus berputar,_

_Kita takkan bisa pergi kemanapun, kau dan aku._

* * *

Hei, jika aku menutup kedua mataku, apakah aku masih bisa merasakanmu?

Kamu, yang merupakan alasan mengapa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup di tengah pekerjaan yang mengerikan ini setelah Yuki dibunuh. Kamu, yang entah mengapa selalu berada di sisiku, meski tidak berkata apa-apa, namun dapat membuatku tenang. Kamu, yang selalu tersenyum tipis saat kita bersama, dan meski kita tidak pernah saling bertukar kata-kata manis, namun entah mengapa kita saling tarik-menarik satu sama lain, seperti gravitasi.

Ah, aku rindu masa-masa itu.

Di dalam kedua mataku, kamu adalah seseorang yang luar biasa. Disamping mulutmu yang selalu mengatakan sarkasme dan senyuman karnivoramu yang kadang membuatku takut, namun keberadaanmu disisiku membuat segalanya seakan menjadi benar. Dibaluti asap rokok yang kau hisap di bibirmu, kau berada disana, duduk di mejamu, terkadang menyisip kopi dari gelas tua yang sepertinya sudah kau pakai sejak kau menjadi Inspektur, dan terkadang pula bertemu pandang denganku—yang selanjutnya kau memberikanku senyuman tipis yang mengejek.

Tapi sekarang, kamu memutar badanmu. Melangkah pergi. Aku sendiri.

"Jangan kehilangan itu hanya karena aku mengkhianatimu."

"Aku takkan memintamu untuk memaafkanku."

"Terima kasih."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku."

Kalimat demi kalimat yang kamu tulis di dalam surat yang kamu tinggalkan ini perlahan-lahan menusukku, membuatku susah bernafas, dan bahkan—aku merasa aku mulai kehilangan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa diriku yang dulu kamu lihat sebagai seorang pendatang baru yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa hilang. Aku perlahan berubah menjadi seperti_mu._

Tapi, kau tahu?

Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi, setelah kamu pergi...warna _psycho-pass_-ku tetap _turqouise blue. _Warna itu menghantuiku begitu aku melihat layar transparan yang diberikan Candy tadi pagi.

Sedingin apakah hatiku ini, pikirku.

* * *

_Aku akan menanggung_

_Segala dosa yang kau punya._

* * *

Hei, jika kamu menutup kedua matamu, apakah kamu masih bisa merasakanku?

Aku, yang tidak bisa apa-apa bila kamu tidak berada disisiku waktu itu. Aku, yang kamu berikan janji-janji yang pada akhirnya tak bisa kamu penuhi. Aku, yang menurutmu telah melakukan hal yang bodoh—hei, seharusnya kamu mengaca terlebih dahulu sebelum berpikir seperti itu, Kougami-san.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, saat aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, entah mengapa yang kulihat adalah pantulan dirimu. Bukan karena rasa rindu atau sayang berlebihan yang biasa ada di cerita-cerita romantis picisan, tapi karena aku perlahan mulai menjadi sepertimu. Seorang detektif yang memiliki satu tujuan, dan demi tujuan itu ia rela melakukan apa saja.

Apapun; bahkan menjadi kaki tangan sistem yang meruntuhkan kota ini.

Kamu membuang segalanya demi mengejar Makishima. Aku membuang segalanya demi menyelamatkanmu.

"Jika kau menatap lama ke neraka, maka neraka itu pun akan menatapmu kembali."—itu yang dikatakan Masaoka-san, mengutip dari Friedrich Nietzche, ketika aku menanyakan mengenaimu. Ia berkata kalau kamu terlalu lama menatap ke kegelapan, hingga akhirnya kamu menjadi kegelapan itu sendiri.

Hei, kamu tahu kata-kata sebelum kutipan itu?

"_Dia yang memerangi monster harus melihatnya agar ia sendiri tidak menjadi seekor monster."_

Kamu perlahan telah menjadi seekor monster, Kougami-san.

_Dan begitu pula aku._

* * *

_Karena kau tidak memiliki apapun_

_Yang tidak dapat aku minta lebih._

* * *

Hei.

Jika kita berdua menutup kedua mata kita secara bersamaan...

Apakah kita bisa merasakan satu sama lain seperti dulu?

END.

* * *

Sebenarnya fic ini bisa dibilang 'pasangan' fic saya yang sebelumnya; _What Can You See?_

Sekarang saya coba buat dari POV-nya Akane setelah nonton episode 19 dan 20 secara berturut-turut...dan entah mengapa ending Psycho-Pass akan membuat saya menyesal nge-ship Kougami/Akane. *sobs*

Saya sedang dalam proses membuat AU/AR fic Kougami/Akane, ditunggu ya. Ujian Nasional menanti saya bulan depan :')


End file.
